All I Want For Christmas Is You
by PhanJovie
Summary: It's christmas eve in London, and Dan and Phil are enjoying an evening of playing in the snow and seeing the city up in lights. But Phil isn't prepared for the present Dan got for him. Just a festive phan fluff oneshot for you :) Based on All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey. K for a brief swear.


It was a frosty evening on December 24th, 2013. A time right in the heart of winter. Festivities for the holiday season were already well under way; people putting up lights decorating the exteriors of their homes and businesses, cheerful music filling the air, and bright colors illuminating the nights from the decorations scattered all over the town. A light sheet of snow dusted the streets of London, not quite as much as they usually receive, but enough to set the tone for the holidays. Clouds covered the sky and the chilly breeze swept through the city, encouraging people to walk just a little faster so as to not get caught out in the cold. And here is where our story starts, in a little apartment in the heart of the city. Despite the near-magical appearance of the town today, here sat Daniel Howell bundled up under a blanket near the heater, laptop open to aimless scrolling through the depths of tumblr. His boyfriend of four wonderful years accompanied him, albeit his disconcerted attitude towards spending the holidays indoors on the internet. I can tell you now, dear reader, that our friend Philip Lester is in for quite a surprise, one that will make his holiday the most magical one yet...

* * *

"Daaaan! Are we actually going to do anything today?" Phil whined, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Only if we have to, I don't wanna go out!" Dan sighed.

"But it's christmas eve, all the shops are going to have their pretty lights up, and it looks like it's going to snow! I want to at least go out and look at everything," Phil said.

"But it's so cold, I hate cold!" Dan moaned.

"You hate it when it's hot, too," Phil reminded him.

"Basically, I just don't like weather," Dan mumbled.

"Well I do," Phil huffed. "Come on Dan, this is the first christmas that we're spending together, just by ourselves and not with our families. I want it to be really special since it's just the two of us."

Oh it will be special, Dan thought to himself.

"Alright, alright, we'll go out later, okay? Let me finish editing this video at least."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Phil."

"Yaaaaay!" Phil cheered.

Dan laughed at his 26 year old boyfriend, cheering like an 8 year old. It was such a charm that Phil had to him that Dan so loved. Truly, they were meant for each other. They connect like two pieces that were made specifically for each other, and the love that has grown between them is incomparable. As much as Dan really didn't want to go out in the cold, he knew seeing Phil's adorable face light up under the glow of the colors in the city would be completely worth it. He just hoped that the one present he got for him would be enough.

He returned his attention to the computer, which he had now fired up his editing program and was going to work on his latest video. Phil had helped him with the filming, and they couldn't resist sneaking quick kisses during takes. Even though they had already come out to their fans and most of the people they knew, Dan still decided on editing those little parts out. It was a private element of their lives that they were content with keeping between themselves. Dan couldn't ever bring himself to simply delete the cut bits, so he instead deposited them all in a folder that sat on his desktop. Someday, he thought, he would make them all into a compilation video for Phil, similar to the one Phil had given to him on Valentine's Day. Dan shook his head - he had gotten lost in thought about Phil once again, and had to force himself to return to the video editing process. Time was passing quickly, and it was growing dark outside. Dan still wasn't finished, but his conscience tore him in two as he battled trying to finish the video or stop early to take Phil out before it gets too late. Of course, his love for Phil would win this battle, but his drive to get a video finished on time never left his mind, lest he has to do something horrific to appease the viewers... he had already waxed his legs for them on film, so he's learned to get things done early and never make promises. His thoughts were interrupted once again as Phil came running into the room.

"Dan, Dan, it's snowing!" Phil cried. He pointed Dan's attention to the large window in their lounge. Snow was quickly falling in a large flurry, beginning to blanket the city below them in a powdery white.

"Can we go out now, I really want to go while it's snowing," Phil asked him again.

"In just a minute, please baby, I'm almost done with this! I don't want to have to wax my legs again," Dan sighed.

"Alright," Phil pouted, sinking into the couch next to Dan and resting his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan turned and left a kiss on Phil's forehead before returning to his work. A few minutes had passed, and Phil had already gotten bored.

"I'll be right back," he said, getting up and leaving the room. The flat went quiet again, and Dan was actually able to concentrate and finish his video. He was happy with the result, and now that it's done, he set it to process and export so he could let it upload while he and Phil were out. Speaking of Phil, he hasn't returned yet. Dan called his name, but there was no answer. He searched around the apartment, but couldn't find him anywhere. Did he go outside? Dan went back into the lounge and sat down, picking up his phone to ring Phil. One ring. Two rings. Three, four, five, six, and now Phil's answer phone. Dan was now starting to get worried - where did Phil go? Hopefully he didn't leave without him. True, Phil is a grown man, but they never like to be separated and always want to know the whereabouts of the other. Before Dan had time to get up, a freezing cold sensation hit the top of his head.

"Surprise!" Phil giggled loudly, dumping a handful of snow onto Dan's head.

"Phil, what the hell?!" He laughed, jumping up from the cold and rushing to the kitchen to dust the snow off into the sink.

"I told you it was snowing, now can we go out please?" The whining and pleading coming from Phil's deep voice was certainly humorous as one would not expect that, but to Dan, it just made Phil even more irresistible.

"Okay, sure, we can go," Dan laughed. "Let me just start the upload on this video..."

Dan went in to begin uploading his video. He opened twitter to alert fans that the video was going up. He paused to reply to a few of them, taking a bit longer than he had planned. He stopped and looked up... music was playing faintly in the distance. He tried to make out words.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday, but I can't stop staring at your face..._

"What... Phil?" he asked aloud.

_I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the mistletoe with you..._

Phil emerged from behind the door, badly singing along with the lyrics.

"Shawty with you! With you, shawty with you!" Phil sang.

"Is that Justin Bieber? For fuck's sake, Phil! Stoooooop!" Dan exclaimed.

"Then we better go or I'll play the whole album on repeat," Phil teased.

"I'm going!"

Phil laughed at Dan's giving in to his wishes. They pulled on heavy coats and slid on their gloves and shoes. Dan locked the door behind them and down they went. They emerged from the building holding hands, greeting the falling snow outside, which has already covered the ground. They walked along, gazing at the gleaming colors that filled the landscape. A few cafes and restaurants were still open, and the smells of their cooking wafted through the air and enticed their senses.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Phil whispered.

"It is," Dan agreed.

They walked through town, keeping close together to conserve heat. They followed various new routes and ended up near the London Eye, which was decorated from head to toe and shone brilliantly in the night sky. As much as Phil wanted to take a ride, and as much as Dan would've wanted to go with him, the crowds of people in line to get on prevented them; they were only out for a little while. They decided to start walking back as the cold was beginning to get to them. They walked past the large decorated tree that stood in the midst of the city square, another brightly lit ornament. Dan gazed up at it's beauty, but Phil stopped him. Phil simply wore a smile on his face, and directed Dan's attention upward, to a string of mistletoe that hung above them. Being one of their favorite traditions, of course they participated. Dan drew Phil close, gently connecting their slightly chapped lips. He could feel Phil's warm breath hitting his cheeks, and he simply closed his eyes and embraced his lover. Yes, he knew Phil would greatly enjoy the present he got him. If only he didn't have to wait till tomorrow...

They parted from their long, embellished kiss and walked a little quicker the rest of the way home. Phil insisted on stopping at the cafe near their flat to get a drink to warm them up. It was getting late and the store was crowded, so instead of sitting they simply carried their drinks home with them. Upon arriving, they shook off the snow that had fallen in their hair and on their coats and went inside. Despite their warm drinks and heavy coats, they were both thoroughly chilled to the bone, and Dan disappeared to draw them a warm bath. He returned to find Phil adjusting the tinsel on their tree.

"Phil, I've got the bath going," he said as he came in.

"I sure could use that right now, I'm freezing," Phil shivered.

"Then lets go."

The water was nearly to the brim of the tub so Dan switched it off. They peeled out of the many layers that they were wearing, leaving them in an untidy pile on the floor. Dan stepped into the tantalizing warm water and sat down, giving room for Phil to enter. He climbed in, settling down between Dan's legs and leaning against him with his back against Dan's chest. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's torso, and Phil simply rested his head against his lover's chest and closed his eyes. To them, tonight was perfect. While in front of the eyes of others, they acted more like best friends, even though everyone already knew they were together. But behind closed doors, they shared a romantic intimacy together that was unparalleled with anyone they had ever been with.

"I love you, Dan. So much," Phil mumbled, being the first to break the silence.

"I love you too, Phil. You mean everything to me," Dan replied.

"I'm happy I get to spend christmas with you, just the two of us. I can't wait to spend tomorrow morning laughing and opening presents and stuff," Phil said with a smile.

"I am too."

"I still don't know what you got me, I haven't even seen the box," Phil said.

"It's not under the tree, but it will be there," Dan assured him.

By now, the water was getting cold, so they got out and dried off, quickly putting on some warm pajamas. It was late, but could be considered early compared with when they usually go to bed. But Phil really wanted to be up early, so they decided to head off to bed. Crawling under the duvet, Phil curled up against Dan's chest and snuggled into him. Dan wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend, and they drifted off to sleep.

...

Festive music was quietly playing in the background. Dan groaned and opened his eyes - daylight already. Phil wasn't in bed, so he assumed he must be in the lounge, waiting for Dan to open presents with. Dan got out of bed and trudged sleepily into the lounge, where he was greeted by Phil and a blast of holiday music.

"Good morning! Its christmas day! Time for presents!" Phil cheered. Dan laughed at the sight of his boyfriend sitting happily underneath the tree.

"I figured we could start with the presents we got for each other," Phil said. He pulled a long, flat box out and gave it to Dan. Dan was intrigued, and tore off the paper to find a large frame. It was filled with a photo collage of them together, from past events, holidays, videos, or just pictures they took together. In the center, silver shining letters read "All I want is you".

"It's beautiful," Dan said, smiling.

"I'm glad you like it!" Phil looked proud of himself.

"We've got to hang it somewhere where we'll see it every day," Dan said.

"Absolutely! Now where is your present? I'm curious to see what this is," Phil asked.

"Oh... um... it's not quite ready yet..." Dan stammered, caught slightly off guard.

"Oh..." Phil said quietly. "Well it's okay. All I want for christmas is you."

After that, they finished with opening the rest of the presents, some sent from friends and others from family. Once they had finished and had managed to clean up the massive ball of wrapping paper that accumulated in their lounge, they made something to eat and changed into their winter jumpers to wear for when their families come over. It seems they had only just changed when the doorbell rang, and both of their parents greeted them with hugs and smiles. There, they spent the rest of the afternoon spending time with their family, enjoying the food, and of course, enjoying their time together for the holiday. Dan's present for Phil was long forgotten by all but Dan; it was still weighing on his mind. Later, later... he thought. And later couldn't come soon enough. When the time had come for their families to leave, they cleaned up the apartment and decided on some leftovers for dinner. Holiday movies were playing on TV, so they settled on the couch with their food and watched in a comfortable silence together. It was only until it got dark out when Dan decided it was time.

"So, my present kind of comes in two parts," he said.

"Ooh, okay," Phil nodded.

Dan put his phone in the dock on the table and pressed play. Music began to come out, and he stood Phil up.

"Dan, what are you-" Phil started, but Dan shushed him.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree," _Dan sang along to the music as he guided Phil in a gentle waltz around the living room.

"Oh my god," Phil laughed. It looked cheesy and cliche, but Phil couldn't help but smile at the touch of romance his boyfriend was giving.

_"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, yeah..."_

Their little dance continued as the music played, Phil simply allowing Dan to take control and he just went with the flow of things.

_"All I want for christmas is you baby... yeah, all I want for christmas is you, baby..."_ Dan sang the final lines for Phil. They had ended right by the tree, which was now the only source of light in the room and its glow was incandescent.

"Bravo," Phil laughed.

"Thanks. But there's more to it. Like I said, it has two parts," Dan said.

"What is it?"

"Well," Dan said, sucking in his breath. It's time. "Phil, you know that I love you. I was wracking my brain for the kind of present I could get for you, but then I realized all along what I should get. Since this is our first holiday spent alone, I wanted to get something extremely special. Like the song said, all I want for christmas is you. I don't need anything else. You're the only one I love, the only one I need, the only one I see."

Phil smiled back at Dan, the glow in his eyes reflecting the light emanating from the tree. Dan smiled back, his heart nearly about to jump out of his chest from nervousness. He let go of Phil's hands and reached into his pocket. Kneeling down, he looked Phil in his gorgeous blue eyes before opening the box.

"I love you more than any present that I could ever have. I want to keep you forever. You're the one that makes me happy. You're the one who completes me. I can't be without you Phil. I wanna be with you... forever." Dan paused to see Phil covering his mouth, tears falling out of his eyes. "I guess I should get to the point... Philip Michael Lester, the amazing person that you are... will you marry me?"

Phil nodded and managed to squeak out a yes. Dan took his hand and gently slid the shiny silver ring onto his finger. He stood up and embraced Phil, who wrapped his arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Dan gently rubbed Phil's back, letting him get the emotions out. When the tears subsided, Phil took a step back.

"I can't believe it," he said, sniffling. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, Phil."

It was quiet for a few minutes as they hugged again, taking in the surreal situation. Dan gently hummed in Phil's ear.

"_I won't be right without you, and I might break without you. I'd rather be poor and happy than rich and alone... I'll write hit songs about you, no matter how we'll get through. I'll keep on singing for a living but I wanna be in love... and I wanna be with you."_

Phil was crying into his shoulder again. Once he finally calmed down, he stepped back to admire the ring on his finger.

"Dan, this is the best christmas present ever. Thank you so much," he whispered.

* * *

And there our tale ends, with our two lovers, now fiancés, spending the rest of the evening alone together, reflecting upon the events of the day. As they cuddled together in their warm bed, any observer could see the love that burned between them. As the snow continues to fall well into the night, I leave you now, dear reader, at the end of our story and one of the most magical holidays our friends have ever shared.

_THE END_

* * *

**I hope you liked this oneshot! I was inspired by the songs All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey and I Wanna Be With You by Lady Gaga. I felt like I needed some phan fluff so here it is :D Teenage Dream will hopefully be updated soon, but in the meantime, here is some cute festive fluff for your viewing pleasure. Enjoy :)**


End file.
